Our Secret
by Saracsmandwittyness
Summary: Sam has a new boyfriend in the form of Ben. She feels the need to keep his existence a secret from her colleauges including Tom, but she has told somebody, that someone being Adrian Fletcher. (Set before Sam & Tom got together in Punch Drunk Love Sam/Fletch Friendship, Sam/Oc Relationship)
1. Chapter 1

Sam was just on her first break of her shift, and the first break of the day. She zipped up her navy jacket as the bitter wind took a biting out of her. She didn't mind as she was warm, when a ringing caught her attention she took her phone out of her pocket and saw 'Ben' flashing up on screen. She couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips, before she answered the call. 'Hello Stranger' Bens voice echoed into her ears. 'Hello Ben' Sam replied. 'So, what do you want to do when you've finished your shift today? I was thinking the cinema, or we could go out, or we could just stay home and snuggle on the sofa, the choice is yours' Ben tells her.

Sam shrugs 'I'm fine with whatever you want to do' she tells him. 'A night in cosy on the sofa it is' Ben tells her. Sam can't help but smile again. 'Listen I got to go, my breaks nearly over. See you later' Sam tells him. 'Yeah see you later' Ben tells her and them both hang up. Sam then places her phone back into her pocket and before she's even made a step back into the ED, she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns and sees Fletch stood there

'That was him again wasn't it?' Fletch smirked.

'I have no clue, what you're on about Nurse Fletcher' Sam said, she smiled slightly as Ben crept into her thoughts

'Are you blushing Doctor Nicholls?' Fletch says looking at her, 'No, I am not' Sam says. 'So, you going to tell me more about your mystery man or is Fletch going to have to play detective' Fletch says causing Sam to chuckle.

'I may tell you about him, if you promise to keep your mouth shut..' Sam says, Fletch mocks locking his lips. 'So come on Doctor Nicholls. Tell me more about him..' Fletch says as they walk into the ED.

'Well he's called Ben.' Sam begins.

'Anything else?' Fletch asks

'He's a fitness trainer' Sam says

'Well he sounds perfect for you...' Fletch says he knows how obsessed Sam is about keeping in shape.

'Who's perfect for who?' says a voice Sam turns and sees Tom.

'Oh nothing, me and Fletch were just talking that's all' Sam smiles slightly.

'Anyone would think you were ashamed of Ben' Fletch whispered in Sam's ear. She rolled her eyes.

'Nurse Fletcher, time to carry on with the day ahead' Sam says as she notices Tom walking away to see his next patient.

Nothing more is said about Ben or Sam's relationship as she and Fletch carry on the remainder of they're shifts together. Her thoughts very much on Ben and they're plans for this evening…


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was near the end of her shift, after seeing her last patient of the day. She headed to get changed from her scrubs into her normal clothes. Ben was planning on picking her up from the ED, luckily Tom's shift had already ended so he wouldn't see Ben, which Sam was thankful for because she was partly dreading the day he would find out. Sure they'd stayed friends. But she didn't want her relationship with Ben to ruin that. She would tell Tom in her own time. When the time was right. She was just finishing getting changed when the door opened and it revealed Fletch. 'Oops sorry didn't know you were getting changed' he said. 'It's fine. I'm decent now anyway' Sam says and to prove her word she closed her locker.

'So fancy a drink?' Fletch asked. 'As much as that seems tempting, I have other plans tonight. So maybe another night?' Sam told him placing her jacket on.

'Another night it shall be, let me guess these plans involve Ben?' Fletch asked, with a nod of the head that was enough to confirm. 'Aw you know it's nice to see you smiling again.' Fletch commented. 'Well I feel like smiling, anyway I have to dash. I said I'll meet him outside the ED.' Sam tells him. 'Might as well walk out together. That is if you want to of course' Fletch tells her. Sam nods. 'I don't see why not' Sam says and they both leave together, and they both exit the ED. She can see Ben's Mercedes parked up opposite the ED.

'Man's got taste!' Fletch joked as he spotted the car that Ben was sitting in as they walked down from the ED, they soon reached the car. 'I shall see you tomorrow Doctor Nicholls.' Fletch says. 'Same for you Nurse Fletcher' Sam says, Fletch smiled. He watched as Sam got into the passenger side of the car. And he waited until Ben started the engine, he watched as the car disappeared from sight around the corner.

'So good day at work?' Ben asked. While driving. 'It's been okay I suppose, chaotic but when an A&E isn't' Sam tells him. Ben nods in agreement,

'I was thinking I know I said we'll have a cosy night in, but I was thinking how about we go out for a couple of drinks..' Ben suggested. 'I would but I'm beat.' Sam says and to her point she yawns hugely.

'They work you too hard.' Ben says. 'Tell you what when we get back to mine. You can put your feet up and I'll knock you something up, light and simple. How does that sound? And we can watch a film?' Ben suggested. 'Sounds good to me' Sam smiles.

'Well that's settled then' Ben agrees also smiling. She can't help but love his croaked smile. It had been three months. Three months since they got together. It had been great. But they hadn't slept together yet. Sam had wanted to take it slowly. She hadn't wanted to throw herself into another relationship so soon after splitting from Tom. Amazingly Ben had understood. He said he would wait. Until they knew the time was perfect.

They soon arrived back at Ben's and he soon cut the ignition of the car, and they both got out, they walked up the small pathway to his flat. As he unlocked the door. 'Ladies first' Ben says, Sam smiles and he closes the door behind him, she heads into the living room taking her shoes off as she did so before headed over to Ben's amazing film collection and went to pick a film out that they could both watch that evening.

Being with Ben meant that Sam was able to keep in shape. Not only did he ever cook all things healthy but he was also an amazing cook. Unlike Tom who could barely cook a fish finger sandwich. Why was she still comparing Ben to Tom?

She was with Ben now and she was happy, its time she forgot about Tom and enjoyed being with Ben. As she placed the film in the player ready to start Ben arrived carrying a dish along with knife and fork and he placed it down on the coffee table along with a glass of apple juice. Which he knew was Sam's favourite. She soon picked up the plate and begin to eat. When she was finished she placed the now empty plate and glass back on the coffee table and snuggled her way into Ben's arms which he opened for her at once, and soon wrapped them around her. He kissed her forehead as they settled down to watch the film. Sam placed her ear to his chest listening to Ben's steady heartbeat,


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sam awoke to find herself on the couch, alongside Ben who still had his arms wrapped around her protectively almost as if he was afraid she would break free from his grip she turned and watched him sleeping beside her, his strawberry blonde hair sat neatly on his head his eyes peacefully asleep, his freckles that scattered his cheekbones which Sam personally loved as well as his many features.

She watched him for a few more minutes before deciding to wake him up. She leant in slowly and kissed him, he kissed her back before slowly his eyelids flickered open, to reveal his bright blue eyes. 'Good morning beautiful' he said with a smile. 'Good morning' Sam replied with the same smile upon her face.

'How did you find sleeping on my couch? I know it's not the most comfortable thing in the world but when you fell asleep last night I didn't want to move you, you looked so peaceful' Ben told her. 'Were you watching me?' Sam asked. 'Maybe, just a tiny bit.' Ben admitted. Sam couldn't help but smile again.

'I found sleeping on this couch quiet comfortable actually, mind though I did have a very comfortable pillow' Sam says. 'Oh you did, did you?' Ben smiled. He knew she'd used his chest as a pillow. 'Yes I did' Sam tells him.

'So, its your day off isn't it today?' Ben asks. 'I do believe it is' Sam tells him. 'We should spend the day together' Ben suggested. 'Have you any clients to see today?' Sam asks. 'No, I think I'm free today.' Ben tells her.

He wasn't only just Sam's personal fitness trainer. He also had many other clients that he had since he owned his own gym. 'Do you mind if I use your shower' Sam says getting up.

'No, go ahead. 'Ben tells her. 'Bit of a problem though I have no clothes here.' Sam says

'Why don't you move in then? I mean you stay over most nights you don't have to of course just a suggestion, if you think it's too soon I understand…' Ben says.

'Benjamin Price, did you just officially ask me to move in with you' Sam asks him.

'I may have done, so what do you say?' Ben asks still with a smile upon his face.

'Yes, I will move in with you' Sam tells him, she didn't have to think twice about his offer. He then closed the gap between them, his lips were always so gentle and always warm on hers. Things were getting heated but then Ben broke away first. 'Weren't you going to shower' he says.

'I was and I am' Sam tells him, Ben loosens his grip. He watches as Sam walks up stairs to use the bathroom he picks up the empty plate and glass from last night and heads into the kitchen to wash up

**(Ben's P.O.V)**

I can't believe I've just asked Sam to move in with me. I mean I've wanted to ask her for a while now but I've been so scared to ask her incase she turned me down incase she thought it was too soon. I love her. She's just amazing, she's just the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't ever want to lose her. She's just perfect in every way and I'm proud to call her my girl.

(**End of POV)**

Sam turned on the shower and stripped from her clothes before she slipped into the shower closing her eyes, letting her thoughts wonder.

**(Sam's P.O.V)**

I'm moving in with Ben! Oh my god, I can't believe he actually asked me to move in with him. He's just perfect. I really have hit the jackpot with him, who would've known three months ago when I first clapped eyes on him in the gym that we would actually be moving in together. I think it was fate that brought us together because after spitting from Tom I wanted to start going the gym again and I'm so glad that I did. Because I wouldn't have met Ben otherwise. I actually can't wait to move in with him.

**(End of POV)**

After Sam was finished with her shower, she wrapped the towel around her frame, trying to keep the heat in from the water. She headed for the first time into the bedroom that was next to the bathroom. It was the first time she had stepped in the bedroom, Ben had a double bed, but that's not what got her attention it was the guitar that was stood in the corner. Ben had never once mentioned he played guitar maybe she could get him to play for her.

It was then she spotted his wardrobe, she opened it looking for something suitable to wear, and she found the perfect thing, a red and black chequered shirt that she had seen Ben wear before now, which she loved on him, so she took that out and also a pair of skinny jeans. Before she got changed. Ben walked into the bedroom shortly later and he noticed that Sam was dressed in his clothes.

'Hey that's my favourite shirt' Ben says seeing it on Sam with a smile on his face.

'Well I'm borrowing it for now' Sam smiles, before mentioning the guitar in the corner.

'You never said you played' Sam says, Ben raises an eyebrow before realising what she meant. 'Play for me.' Sam asks. 'You sure?' he suggested. Sam nodded. Ben picked up his guitar before he began strumming.

_'First day that I saw you, thought you were beautiful  
But I couldn't talk to you, I watched you walk away  
And it felt like I spent all of that second day  
Trying to figure out what it was that I should have said'_

Ben sung, Sam smiled at him as he carried on strumming his guitar. She had no idea he had the ability to sing.

_'Third day, saw you again, introduced my friend  
Said all the words I wanted to  
On day four and five and six, I don't know what you did  
But all I could think about was you  
Thought I couldn't want you more than I did before  
But every day I love you a little bit more  
Find myself asking, what are you waiting for?  
'cause every day I love you a little bit more' _

Ben continued he could see Sam's smile from the corner of his eye. And with that he couldn't help but smile too. He soon finished with his guitar and he still noticed Sam was smiling.

'So shall we head into town?' Ben suggested Sam nodded, still smiling from seeing him sing, once Ben had changed his clothes, they both put they're jackets on and they left his apartment. Hand in hand. Heading into town


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Ben headed into town roughly half an hour later, Sam had a shopping list that needed doing firstly on the list was a Halloween costume as the EDs Halloween party was coming up, and not only that Sam was waiting for the right time to ask Ben to be her plus one to the party, if her colleagues were going to find out about Ben then she wanted them to find out by herself, by walking in with him. He'd been her secret for nearly four months and now she was ready to finally go public with they're relationship. They headed inside the costume shop that was just outside the shopping centre. Ben was messing around with all the stuff on display, he could be a total child when he wanted to be. But she loved him all the same.

While they were in a world of they're own they didn't notice the elderly couple watching them. 'Young Love Eh' the elderly woman said to her husband watching Ben and Sam. Who were now locked in a passionate eye contact. Before Sam broke it noticing the elderly couple 'Sorry' Sam said blushing. 'Sorry for what dear, flaunting young love?' the elderly woman said. Sam smiled at the old couple that clearly had been married for many years and were still very much in love.

'This one is amazing' Ben said wrapping his arms around Sam's waist after placing what he had in his hands back down and pulled her closer into his arms. 'I'm so lucky to have her' Ben says, causing Sam to blush more. Before they pay for they're things and then leave the shop, Ben carrying the bag with one hand the other twirled with Sam's own as they headed inside the shopping mall.

Ben had chosen a vampire costume and Sam was going to go as his mistress. 'Ben' she said. 'Yeah?' he asked. 'would you like to be my plus one for the Halloween party that's coming up at work, we're allowed to invite someone, and honestly I would rather my colleagues find out about us, through us' Sam tells him.

'You're telling me they don't know about me?' Ben asks.

Sam shook her head. 'But Fletch does. So what do you say?' Sam asked.

'Sure, if you want' Ben tells her.

'Right, that's sorted then' Sam says with a smile while they carry on shopping.

Unbeknown to them though Jamie and Robyn had both nipped to the shopping mall for they're lunch break and had seen Sam and Ben leaving the fancy dress shop.

Now it made sense as to why Sam was no longer going for drinks after work. Now it made sense why Sam was always in a feel good mood. There was a new guy on the scene and it was obvious Sam had wanted to keep it a secret.

So they weren't going to say anything to they're colleague as it wasn't any of they're business but they both felt a bit sorry for Tom. Because it quiet clear that Sam hadn't told Tom that she had moved on. They wondered how Tom was going to react when Sam would walk in with her new man at the party. Something told them that this wasn't going to go down well.

Meanwhile Sam and Ben made a quick stop at star bucks.

'You know, you should really cut down on the coffee' Ben pointed out to Sam.

'I'll have you know, I don't drink as much as I did, anyway this is a slight pick me up, so where next?' she asked taking a sip.

'Where would you like to go next?' Ben asked.

'Well I need to pick up some bits and bobs, what about you' Sam asks.

'Well I better go to the key cutters to get a spare set of keys cut. Since your moving in. unless you've change your mind -..' Ben was cut off as Sam kissed him softly before pulling away

'I haven't changed my mind, so lets say I get what I want and you go the key cutters and say meet at Nando's in the next hour for lunch?' Sam suggests

'Sounds perfect.' Ben replies smiling

They say they're goodbyes, before going they're separate ways. Ben making a mental note to visit the jewellers on the third floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben soon left the shop happy with his purchase. He knew that Sam would love it even know it cost him an arm and a leg but he didn't care, Sam was worth every single penny well spent. He looked at the time, they were due to meet up at Nandos for lunch, as he headed down to where Nandos was he wondered what Sam had brought during they're hour apart. He arrived first because he always liked to be on time for things and he knew Sam hated being late or hated waiting, but to his surprise Sam was late. For the first time in ever, he waited for a few minutes and Sam soon arrived.

'Hey sorry I'm late' she said, her hands were full of bags 'maybe I should've brought the car with us' Ben joked when he saw how many bags Sam had with her.

Sam raised her eyebrow at Ben which caused him to laugh he always found it cute whenever Sam tried to be annoyed with him, but they were well suited that way

'So shall we head in because I don't know about you but I'm starving also I have something for you' Ben says causing another cock of the eyebrow and they headed inside Nandos

They found a table near the back and they sat down, Sam picked up the menu to see what she was going to order

'Here are your keys' Ben said giving Sam her set of keys to his apartment before pulling out a small gift bag and handed it to her.

Sam pocketed her keys but then she saw the gift bag 'what's this?' Sam asked 'open it and see' Ben suggested so Sam did, she pulled out a small square box before opening it and sat there was an bracelet

'Ben you should t have..' Sam smiled 'unhook it and read the engrave meant' Ben encouraged, Sam uncapped the bracelet

'Sammy, my one and only love. You are the only one to ever touch my heart. I love you always'

the lettering read, Sam smiled

' You like it?' Ben asked

'Love it' Sam replied before the waiter came over to take they're orders once he was gone

'Will you put it on for me?' Sam asked holding out her arm

'My pleasure' Ben replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben placed the bracelet around Sam's wrist as the waiter returned with they're orders and they began to eat. It was a comfortable silence between them,

He smiled softly as he took a sip of his drink

'Why do you look like the Cheshire Cat?' Sam asked she had noticed that Ben was smiling, she never liked anyone watching her eat as it made her feel self conscious,

'I'm just smiling' Ben says looking at her.

'Right' Sam said wiping her lips with her napkin, 'you finished?' Ben asked he had noticed Sam had cleared her plate. 'Yeah, you?' Sam asked. Ben nodded. Ten minutes later Ben paid the bill and they both left Nandos.

'Home?' Ben suggested Sam nodded he could tell that the day shopping had worn her out. He carried a few of the bags leaving one hand free for Sam to take, she rolled her eyes before she accepted and placed her hand into his, they soon arrived back at they're flat. As Sam tried out her new keys for the first time.

The door swung open and they both walked in Ben closing the door behind walked into the living room and saw Sam on the couch

'We okay? You've barely said two words since we left Nandos' Ben points out

'We're fine' Sam says sternly

'You sure?' Ben asked

'Okay I don't like people watching me eat, it makes me feel self conscious' Sam admits

'Oh sammy, why didn't you just say so!' Ben says sitting down beside her.

'I don't know' Sam tells him 'well at least I know now, ' Ben smiles softly

Sam nods before he leans in softly, it wasn't long before things became heated between them and Sam found herself tugging at Ben's shirt his hand stopped hers 'you sure you want to do this?' He asked

Sam nodded, before reconnecting his lips. She broke away first taking him by his hand and lead him away up stairs into the bedroom. Ben kicked the door shut with his foot.


	7. Chapter 7

-One Week Later-

The day was finally here, the day Sam had half been dreading and half excited about, it was the day of the Halloween party as much as she couldn't wait to show Ben off to her colleagues, she was partly dreading seeing Tom's reaction when she was going to walk in with Ben. Ben had reassured her plenty of times that it was all going to be fine but as much as Sam tried to believe this, she couldn't because she knew what Tom was like, if anything it wasn't going to go as plain smoothing as Ben had made out that it was.

'Well don't you look like the cat that's got the cream' Fletch commented as he saw Sam that morning. 'Hey to you too Fletch' Sam smiled. 'So, you coming to the party later?' Fletch asked. Sam nodded. 'And Ben is coming too' She added.

'Finally going public eh?' Fletch joked, Sam playfully elbowed him in the stomach but then he noticed Sam's expression.

'Hey, what's wrong?' he suddenly asked. 'I'm scared Fletch' Sam told him. 'Scared of what?' he asked. 'How Tom's going to react, we're good friends and I don't want my relationship with Ben to ruin it' Sam tells him.

'Sam it will be fine. If anything if Tom cared about you at all the whole time you were together then he should be happy for you' Fletch explains. 'And if he reacts badly?' Sam asks.

'Then it's his problem not yours, come on duty calls' Fletch tried to convince her. But Sam wasn't reassured if anything it made her feel more anxious about this evening as the day went on, Sam gave no more thought about the party this evening.

A couple hours later Sam's shift was over and she was getting changed from her scrubs into her normal clothes taking off her stethoscope from around her neck. And placing it in the locker as the door opened and it revealed Tom.

'Sam.' He said making his appearance known.

'Hey Tom.' Sam smiled slightly.

'I was wondering if you fancied being my plus one for the party this evening..' Tom trailed off.

'Tom, do you really think that's a good idea? We're friends' Sam said.

'Yeah I know we are, I meant we could go together as friends.' Tom suggested,

'Sorry Tom, I've already asked somebody' Sam lets him down gently.

'Oh, who?' Tom asked.

'You don't know him.' Sam says before she can stop herself.

'You've been rather distant with me lately, is there someone new?' Tom asked.

'No, of course not' Sam says quickly,

'So who's this guy you've asked to be your plus one' Tom pushed.

'Tom, who I ask has nothing to do with you, I'm entitled to ask whoever I like its not like we're still together anymore!' Sam says without indenting to raise her voice, but it seemed someone had heard her. And it was Fletch

'Is everything okay in here?' Fletch asked looking at Tom and Sam. 'everything's fine Fletch' Sam tells him.

'You sure?' Fletch asked, he knows Sam has barely been in a room alone for longer than five minutes with Tom.

'Positive' Sam says and with that she leaves before Tom can say another word..

A couple hours later Sam was adding the final adjustments to her costume.

'Sam if we don't leave now, we're going to be late' Ben called. 'I'm coming' Sam tells him, she's ready but she's scared. Of Tom's reaction. As Ben drove them to the hall where the party was being held. The nerves were picking up on her. Ben noticing this took her spare hand.

'Sam, it's going to be fine' he reassured her. Sam smiled weakly at him. They soon arrived at the city hall and they both got out at once. Ben locked up his car, and they headed inside as they got closer to where the party was. Sam's grip on Ben's hand became even tighter.

'It'll be fine' Ben promises. Sam nods weakly.

'Ready?' Ben asked Sam nodded. She took a deep breath in as Ben opened the doors and they walked in together, everything fell silent as they walked in together, Sam looked around anxiously looking for Tom and his reaction. But she couldn't see him. Maybe he wasn't here yet? She looked around again and still couldn't see him, she sighed with relief he wasn't here yet.

But She was going to dread the moment he was going to walk through the doors. Robyn was first to approach Sam.

'Robyn, this is Ben' Sam introduced them.

'I know, me and Jamie saw you both a week ago leaving the fancy dress shop in town' Robyn explains.

'Yeah you sure as hell kept him quiet' Jamie joked.

'Ahem, you going to introduce us?' Fletch asked.

'Fletch, this Ben, Ben this is Fletch' Sam introduced.

'He's my boyfriend.' Sam explains just as the door opens and it reveals Tom…

Ben quickly pulls Sam closer to him, he wraps his arm around her waist. He can see the shred of fear on her face. As Tom approached Sam, he walked over to her and Ben. 'So Sam, you going to introduce us?' Tom asked.

'Tom, this is Ben, Ben this is Tom' Sam introduces them, Tom notices that Ben has his hand around Sam's waist. It was enough for Tom to work out that this Ben guy wasn't just a friend.

'I'm the boyfriend' Ben announces.

'I can see that' Tom smirks. 'And I'm the ex boyfriend' Tom says.

'I don't want any trouble at this party.' Zoe says she can feel the tension between them growing. Ben stood in front of Sam protectively.

'So Sam, you kept him quiet' Tom says.

'Tom, I'm asking you nicely don't cause a scene in front of our colleagues' Sam asks politely, Ben is still stood in front of her.

'I'm not causing a scene am I?' Tom asked looking around nobody dared to speak.

'You know about Sam and me now, so why don't you back off mate?' Ben asked, he was the same height as Tom.

'Ben, leave it, he's not worth it' Sam tells him.

'I noticed he's the same height as me, Eh old habits die hard don't they Sam' Tom says. 'So tell me when did you guys meet?' Tom asked.

'A few weeks after we spilt, I met Ben at the gym.' Sam said

'Why keep him a secret from me though Sam' Tom asked.

'because I knew you would react badly, I'm sorry Tom that I didn't tell you but I am happy with Ben now if you wouldn't mind I would appreciate if you would allow me and Ben to enjoy the rest of our evening thank you' Sam asks politely

Tom however ignored what Sam had said.

'The woman asked you something' Ben points out.

'You can shut up, this is between me and Sam.' Tom says.

'Just back off Tom. She's not interested' Ben says.

'You're really beginning to get on my nerves you are' Tom points out to Ben.

'Tom, I think you should leave' Zoe says.

'Why should I leave' Tom asks rudely

'Because you're the one making a scene and acting a total moron. And being really childish. Sam has moved on. You should accept that' Zoe tells him.

'I don't have to accept anything. 'Tom says.

'Well you should because in case you have been sleeping under a rock these last few months, you will see that Ben actually makes Sam happy. Haven't you noticed these last few months how happy Sam has been. Tom you can try all you want but I don't think you're going to spilt Sam up from Ben any time soon' Zoe says.

'Just leave before I do something I'll regret' Ben says.

Sensing that he had lost this argument for now, Tom left but he was far from finished.


	8. Chapter 8

The party was getting on full swing Ben wasn't drinking any alcohol as he would be driving, Sam had began to relax after Tom had left, she was enjoying herself, a lot of her colleagues seemed to take a liking to Ben. It was then when a slow song came on and Ben took Sam's hand

'Dance with me' he asked. Sam nodded at once and they made they're way over to the dance floor Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck,

_'I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure' _

The music began to play and Sam and Ben began to sway, 'You're not still worrying about that moron are you?' he asked. Sam shook her head. 'No' she replied. 'Good. Don't let him ruin our night' he said. Sam nodded.

'I love you Ben' Sam whispered.

'I love you too Sam' Ben replied and he leant in, kissed her softly on the lips.

Everyone wolf whistled behind them causing Sam to raise her middle finger at them. But she didn't care, they soon broke apart, swaying once again to the music.

_'Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever'

Sam buried her head into Ben's chest as they continued to sway, he kissed her forehead. And held her tight until the song was over. After the song was over Ben started to feel a little too warm. So he decided to get some air. He told Sam.

'I'm just nipping outside, it's too warm in here' Ben says.

'Okay, don't be long' Sam nodded. Little was she aware,

That this would be the last thing that Ben would ever say to her as he nipped outside, and had barely been outside for more than two minutes when he felt someone push into him on purpose, holding a knife,

Ben felt the knife enter his chest piercing his heart and he fell to the floor. The attacker then fled the scene…


	9. Chapter 9

Sam nursed a cold cup of coffee, as she waited for news on Ben, somehow he still had a pulse and was still breathing by the time they got him to the ED, she knew that the odds of him surviving this sort of attack were low, but still she prayed.

Bens life depended on the surgeons, which Sam had been told were Jac Naylor and Elliot hope, if they were able to save Ben then she would be forever grateful to them, it seemed like hours before eventually Jac appeared to break the news.

'How is he?' Sam asked at once.

'He's been incredibly lucky had the knife gone any deeper, he would've been a dead man before he got to my table' Jac explains

'Thank you, thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?' Sam asked

'I was simply doing my job' Jac explains as she walks away, Sam thanked her lucky stars. Ben wasn't planning on leaving her any time soon.

She had given her statement to the police and they were going to arrest Tom on attempted murder. As she sat anxiously by Bens side holding his hand, she wanted nothing more than to see his bright blue eyes looking back at her,

'Ben don't you ever frighten me like that again I thought I'd lost you,I love you, open your eyes for me, please Ben' Sam squeezed his hand, he looked so peaceful, she knew he'd just had major surgery, but to see him open his eyes meant everything to her.

As she left Bens side she saw the police grabbing Tom, and she listened to the arresting officer

'Tom Kent I am arresting you on suspicion of the attempted murder of Benjamin Price, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if when you do not mentioned when questioned something you later rely on in court, anything you do say maybe given in evidence'

Sam watched as he was lead away into the back of the police car, 'good riddances' she thought. As she went back to Ben's side and prayed that he woke up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Ben's eyes slowly flickered open, he was met by a blinding light above him which caused him to wince a little before he looked and saw Sam sleeping in the arm chair, he went to reach the water jug but lost his grip and the jug hit the floor with a clatter, and it awoke Sam in the process. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you' Ben muttered.

'It's fine. I was only napping, I'm so glad to see you awake' Sam pointed out. 'Tom… Tom he stabbed me Sam... .' Ben said.

'I know, the police have got him and he's been arrested on attempted murder' Sam tells him.

'When he stabbed me. My life flashed before my eyes, and I thought I was going to die. But do you know what I saw at the end?' he asked. Sam gave a shrug of her shoulders.

'I saw you, and that's when I knew, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you' Ben told her. Sam couldn't help but smile. 'I was so scared I was going to lose you' Sam admitted. 'Hey I'm still here' Ben states the obvious.

'Only just, you've had major surgery' Sam says.

'Ok Doctor Nicholls, enough of doctor mode, and be my gorgeous girlfriend that I know and love' Ben said. Patting the space beside him for Sam to take a seat.

'Oh that reminds me the surgeons had to cut into your nice muscular chest and there will the odd scar that doesn't bother you. Does it?' Sam asked Ben shook his head.

'As long as I have you, that's all that matters' he said as he kissed her forehead.

The rest of the day was visitors, Sam's colleagues came to see how Ben was doing, Ben's family came down and they finally met Sam. Sam got along well with Ben's older sister and his parents. Eventually they all left, to let Ben have some rest, and leaving Sam alone with Ben when the detective popped by the pay them a visit

'Miss Nicholls and Mr Price. I am pleased to inform you that Tom Kent has been charged with attempted murder and will face trial in the next month or so' the detective informed them, before they left. Ben turned to Sam.

'I'm sorry' Ben says.

'For what? Ben you did nothing wrong, it was Tom who did this, and he deserves everything he gets.' Sam says gladly before she leans in and kisses Ben quickly before she pulls away.

'Sam. One day. I'm going to marry you' Ben tells her.

'Was that a propose Ben?' Sam asked. Raising her eyebrow,

'Well, would you like it to be?' Ben asks.

'Well it depends,' Sam asks.

'On?' Ben asked

'When your better you do it the traditional way' Sam says

'Down on one knee with ring, that sort of thing' Ben asks.. Sam nods

'Okay. Your wish is my command. But I will marry you.' Ben tells her

'You know, nearly losing you as made us even closer' Sam says, and with that Ben silences her with a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

The rating for this chapter will go up from k to T, just so you are warned.

A few days later Ben had been discharged under strict conditions that he took it easy, Zoe had given Sam a week off so she could look after Ben, and give him pain relief when needed. 'So Ben what do you want to do today?' Sam asked, 'we could go mountain climbing' Ben joked sarcastically pointing to his chest. ' i know your frustrated Ben but its only for a few days and when you've had your stitches out, given the all clear by Elliot' Sam explains,

'I know, I know, I'm just really bored' Ben says in frustration. 'Well I know you have a few errands to run at the gym how about i do it for you?' Sam asked.

'You sure?' He asked. Sam nodded. 'Okay' Ben said, all of his staff at his gym knew who Sam was since that was the place where they met.

'I love you Benjamin' Sam told him, it was rare for Sam to use Bens full name.

'I love you too Samantha' Ben replied and Sam pulled him in for a kiss which Ben deepened, his tongue licked her lower lip wanting to be granted access, which was given at once. Sam moaned slightly as Bens tongue made contact with her own, before he pulled away placing kisses along her neck as he did so, causing another moan to escape from her lips before Sam pulled his lips back up to hers

They sat there, heads and mouths moving in perfect sync with each other, nothing else mattered to them, before eventually the need for air became to much and Ben broke away first.

(Ben's Pov)

Sam is literally amazing, how on earth did I struck so lucky, she is not only my girlfriend but she is my best friend, my whole world, she is just incredible, I love her so much, I don't ever want to be apart from her, she's just amazing, and she's an amazing doctor. God my only wish is that I met her before she got with that total moron that treated her like shit. I can't imagine someone doing that to Sam, she just amazing, and I hope that moron gets everything he deserves for almost taking me away from my sammy.

(End of Pov)

'What you smiling at?' Sam asked, she loved Ben's smile, it could light up the room.

'Thinking about lucky I am to have you' Ben says causing Sam to blush,

'my only regret is I wish I met you before you got with that total moron' Ben says on about Tom.

'Well if I hadn't of got with him then I wouldn't have met you now would I?' Sam points out before carrying on

'but i also think I wish I had met you before I met Tom' Sam says, and with that Ben silences her with another kiss,

(Sam's POV)

I really think Bens stabbing has brought me and him even closer, I don't ever want to feel like I'm about to lose him ever again, I can really see me settling down with Ben, he's just amazing and he's totally different from Tom, Ben treats me with respect, he doesn't take me for granted like Tom used to do, my only regret is ever falling in love with Tom, if I knew what I know now I would have never got with him, never ever,Ben is the one for me and like Ben Said I wish I had met him sooner, but I love him and I love the time we have spent together, I want to settle down with Ben. I can see myself marrying Ben.

(End of Pov)

'Ben' Sam said his name.

'Yes my sweetheart' Ben asked, before Sam picked up a haribo ring from the packet beside the bed.

' I know this isn't the real thing but it will do until you have chance to buy me one, ' Sam says before Ben realises what she's saying.

'Samantha Nichols will you do the honour of becoming my wife?' Ben asked Sam nodded

'Of course I will' she said. And Ben slipped the temporary engagement ring onto Sam's finger until he got her the real thing and she kissed him softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam headed to the gym to run the errands that needed running for Ben, after calling in at the gym. She headed home but first headed into the supermarket, Ben had requested some protein shakes to help rebuild his strength, this had been something Elliot had suggested to him if he wanted to be back in shape soon. Sam also knew that Ben was planning an tense work out because he wanted to get his six pack back to how it was before the stabbing.

After heading to the supermarket, she headed home. Unlocking the door as she did so, 'Ben I'm home' she called out carrying the shopping into the kitchen, Ben appeared and he began helping unpacking the shopping

'Protein drinks?' He asked Sam nodded, 'thanks' Ben nodded. 'Don't you think it's a bit soon to have a work out?' Sam asked.

'Yeah but I want to keep up my shape' Ben says

'Your handsome as you are' Sam tells him, 'nice to see you've noticed' Ben smirked with a seductive wink.

'You know I can think of other ways I can have a workout' Ben smirked,

'Benjamin Price you cheeky so and so' Sam says, Ben smirks before he pulls her closer and he kissed her, before he pulled away leaving Sam blushing

'TEASE!' Sam shouted as Ben headed upstairs for his shower, she heard him laugh, before she rolled her eyes,

Sam was in the bedroom when a towel clad Ben appeared, 'see something you like dr Nichols' Ben joked seductively.

'That depends' Sam says

'On' Ben asked but Sam answered him and it wasn't long before Ben became un towel clad, and the rest is an untold story.

Twenty minutes later Sam placed her clothes back on shortly later. She smiled at Ben, he smiled back.


	13. Chapter 13

A couple days later Ben was due to have his stitches out, he'd been given the all clear by Elliot and had them removed. After being seen in out patients Ben decided to pay Sam a visit in the ED. Everyone knew about him now so they wouldn't point and ask questions. Ben walked into the ED.

And approached the desk. 'Hey Noel is Sam around?' Ben asked. 'Let me have a look.. .' Noel said before answering him, 'she's just in rhesus at the moment,' Noel tells him, 'do you want me to page her?' he asked. 'No, no problem I'll wait till she's free' Ben says as he takes a seat. And waits.

Sam soon exits rhesus. A smile breaks on her face when she sees Ben waiting for her. 'Hey you, 'she said.

'Hey yourself soon to be Mrs Price' Ben whispered. Her colleagues didn't know about they're engagement yet Sam smiled at what Ben had called her. 'What do I owe this pleasure?' Sam asked.

'Well I have something for you' Ben whispered

'Well my shifts over so I'll just change from my scrubs' Sam tells him, Ben nods and waits another ten minutes. Before she returns in her normal clothes.

Ben smiles when he sees her. And she takes his hand and they leave the ED. Having slipped her temporary engagement ring back on her finger.

Which Ben quickly took off. And replaced it with a diamond ring. 'Oh Ben, it's beautiful' Sam gasps as she looks at the ring.

'I'm glad you like it' Ben smiled, Sam nodded completely and he kissed her softly on the lips. Before they broke apart. Before he ate the harbio ring that had been Sam's temporary ring, in one bite.

Sam smiled at him, he smiled back.

'That reminds me, we're going on holiday I've booked us somewhere' Ben tells Sam.

'Oh, yeah?' Sam asked.

'New Zeeland to be exact' Ben says

'Well you know how to spoil a girl' Sam smiles. Before they walk down to the pub to meet Fletch, Ben opened the door for Sam so she could walk in first. 'Ladies first' he said Sam laughed before Ben closed the door behind him

'Sam! Ben over here' Fletch points and they head over. 'What drink would you like?' Ben asked.

'Just a coke, no ice please' Sam asked. Ben nodded and he headed over to the bar. While Sam went to sit down at the table next to Fletch.

'Fletch can you keep a secret?' Sam asked him. 'Of course' Fletch tells her.

'Me & Ben are engaged' Sam tells him.

'Aw congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys, 'Fletch says.

'Thanks. I'm really happy' Sam tells him.

'I should think so after what you've been through' Fletch tells her. Sam smiles as Ben walks over carrying they're drinks.


	14. Chapter 14

Ben and Sam were currently sat on they're flight heading to New Zealand. It had been a good eight hours since they caught they're flight and Sam was slowly becoming restless, 'try going to sleep we've got a good few hours left to go, I'll wake you when we get there' Ben told her. Sam frowned. But nodded before she undid her belt and got comfy, she placed her head on Bens chest and fell asleep. Ben kissed her forehead. 'Sleep tight my beautiful wife to be' he said moving her hair out of her eyes.

Many hours later they finally made it to New Zealand , he kissed her forehead . 'Hey sleeping beauty we are here' Ben told her, Sam groaned a little before opening her eyes, Ben chuckled slightly to himself.

'So I was thinking after this holiday, I'm going to tell my colleagues about our engagement. I mean Fletch already knows so it's only fair they all do' Sam says

'I don't think you need to tell them' Ben said

'Oh?' Sam asked

'While you were asleep I took a photo of your ring and kind of posted it on Instagram' Ben tells her. 'Oh, right well' Sam didn't know what to say

'Dont worry the feedback has been great, look at the comments' Ben suggested and so Sam did, it wasn't long before a grin broke out across her face.

'Well that's one thing sorted oh and I noticed you used the caption soon 2 b mrs price !' Sam says and Ben grins

'Well it's one way to break the news' Ben says. Sam smiles before she reads the comment from Bens sister Ellie, and a smile breaks even bigger.

'Aw your sister is so cute' Sam told Ben. 'Well she loves you . I love you. My parents love you' and with that Sam silences him with a kiss. Before Ben pulls away

'I expect when we land. My parents will be ringing to congrats us, I won't be surprised if Ellie sends that picture to all her friends' Ben tells her .

Before they go and enjoy they're weeks break. In New Zealand.


	15. Chapter 15

They made it to the apartment that they were renting out for a week in New Zealand, Ben was barely starting to unpack when his phone flashed up.'Ellie' Sam picked it up .

'Congrats Ben' was the greeting Sam had got when she answered the cal. 'Thanks Ellie but it's Sam' Sam said putting Ellie on speaker.

'Oops sorry where is my brother?' Ellie asked 'he's just unpacking . Do you want to speak to him?' Sam asked 'no Sam, it's fine. I just wanted to congrat him on your engagement which by the way Sam you need to give me all the details' Ellie said

'Well actually Ellie, the engagement ring I have now was just to make it official, Ben actually proposed at home not long after the stabbing, he proposed using a haribo ring' Sam explains

'aw! That's so cute!' Ellie said before she carried on. 'Oh and Sam I really wanted to say thank you for coming into my brothers life , I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you' Ellie said making Sam feel very flattered , she had Ellie's approval.

'Thanks Ellie , it's really nice to hear you say that' Sam tells her. 'Well I'll leave you two to enjoy your holiday, have fun, look after her Ben' Ellie said. ' I will do' Ben shouted back before it was the end of the conversation.

Ben crept up behind Sam and he wrapped his arms around her waist . ' I love you Sam' he said 'i know you do Ben I love you too' Sam told him, before he leant in, he kissed her softly. Before he broke away.

'See I told you, you have the approval of my parents I told you they love you didn't i?' Ben told her, Sam nodded, she had never felt more happier. Than she did right now, she had the perfect fiancé, friends, accepted into his family. She couldn't ask for more.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam and Ben were walking along the beach when Sam's phone began to ring Sam took it out of her pocket. 'Doctor Nicholls speaking' Sam said. 'Its the barrister regarding the court case of Tom Kent' he said . 'Yeah go on' Sam says

' we are pleased to inform you Tom Kent has pleased guilty to attempted murder and he's looking at a maximum of fifteen years in prison' the barrister told Sam 'that's great news thanks for letting me know' Sam says and hangs up

'Who was it!' Ben asked 'barrister. Tom's looking at fifteen years' Sam tells him 'well isn't that great? I think we should celebrate' Ben says Sam nods.

a sinking feeling in her stomach, fifteen years. Tom was going to throw his life away, she should be happy with the verdict but for some reason Sam didn't feel like celebrating. Infact she felt the total opposite, she wanted to know why he did it, why he almost took Ben away from her.

Sam knew a part of her however small that part may be still cared for Tom. Despite what he had done, he was still her friend. She knew Ben wouldn't approve of her visiting him but she wanted to know why.

So she made a mental note to ring tr prison for a visit order when she got a moment alone and Ben wasn't around.

She didn't want to go behind his back but he wouldn't understand. Sam knew she would be risking everything for this.


	17. Chapter 17

-Few days later-

Sam and Ben had arrived home from they're week away in New Zeeland, Sam was in a way glad to be home as being in somewhere where she didn't know wasn't greatly comfortable and also her mind was focused on visiting Tom in prison, Sam was yet to tell Ben about wanting to visit maybe its best he didn't know because she didn't want to cause an argument between them and truthfully Sam couldn't wait to get back to work.

'Hey, have a nice holiday?' Fletch asked as he saw Sam that morning. Sam nodded. 'It was great' Sam smiled. Maybe it was her expression or something but Fletch's next comment was enough to cause a flush of embarrassment.

'You and Ben barely left the bedroom didn't you' Fletch joked.

Sam shook her head trying to deny it. 'Oh come off it Sam, I can read you like a book' Fletch joked again, 'okay... 'Sam raised her eyebrow. 'Adrian Fletcher I am not talking to you about mine and Ben's inmaite relationship, have you got that' Sam says, Fletch nods and laughs before he walks off. And lets Sam get on with her day,

Meanwhile across town. Ben was finishing unpacking they're suitcases he knew that Sam had been called into work otherwise she would be unpacking too. As he undid her suitcase. He placed the clothes out on the bed. And was about to close the suitcase when something caught his eye.

It was Sam's journal, he hadn't noticed her writing in it at all during the holiday, and he wasn't going to have a look because that was just rude of him. So he placed it in the bedside cabinet by the bed. And continued with his own unpacking.

Meanwhile back at the ED Sam was catching her first break of the day. When the door opened and it revealed Fletch. 'Sam I know you are on your break but someone's asking to see you' Fletch tells her. 'Oh, who?' Sam asked.

'She said her name was Ellie Price.' Fletch explains

'Ben's sister, I wonder what she wants' Sam said getting up and leaving the room. She followed Fletch to the cubicle and Sam pulled the curtain back.

'Ellie, what's the problem?' Sam asked.

'Can, I speak to you alone.' Ellie asked. Sam nodded before she turned to Fletch.

'Fletch give us a moment will you?' Fletch nodded and he left Sam on her own with Ellie.

'What seems to be the problem Ellie?' Sam asked.

Twenty minutes later Sam was reeling by what Ellie had told her. 'Promise me you won't tell Ben.' Ellie asked.

'Ellie, Ben is your brother he will want to know about this' Sam tells her. 'That's the whole point, I don't want him to know. Promise me' Ellie tells her.

'Okay, okay I won't tell him' Sam says,

'Thanks' is Ellie's reply.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam finished her shift a couple hours later. Her mind is still thinking about what Ellie had told her, to say it had Sam reeling was one thing then she tried to picture Bens reaction once he found out. She had never seen Ben ever lose his temper so she wasn't really sure of how his reaction was going to be. Surely he would be supportive of his sister wouldn't he? Sam wasn't sure.

She knew that Ben was close to his sister. She knew that but maybe this revelation would change things all together.

'Babe ? Hello earth calling Sam?' Ben waved his hand in front of Sam. Before Sam snapped out of her daze. 'Sam you ok?' Ben asked 'Fine' Sam muttered. 'You sure? You were really out of it like you were really thinking hard about something' Ben points out

'I lost a patient today. I was just thinking about if there was something I missed' Sam said quickly

'Oh Sam why didn't you say something you know you can't save everyone' Ben gave her hand a squeeze.

' I know, I just hate losing patients' Sam explains as Ben pulls her into a hug. 'Well you did your best that's all that matters' he said. Sam nodded and Ben kissed her cheek,

'Sam I'm no expert but your burning up do you feel alright?' Ben asks. Sam gives a jerk of the head. 'Maybe I should lie down' she said, Ben nodded

He watched as she headed up the stairs, something about her excuse didn't seen right. He wasn't sure whether or not Sam was lying to him.

He heads up the stairs and into the bedroom and finds Sam asleep on the bed before he pulls the duvet around her and he kissed her forehead, before he closes the bedroom door heading back down stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

-Few Hours Later-

Sam suddenly awoke with the strong urge to vomit, she placed her hand over her mouth as she ran across the landing and closing the bathroom door as she did so. Stood over the toilet bowl as she emptied her stomach contains. There was a knock at the door.

'Sam?' Ben's voice rang through the door. 'You okay?' he asked. 'I'm fine.' Sam told him quickly before she washed her mouth out trying to remove the taste of vomit, before she flushed the toilet.

And placed the seat back down. Before she racked her brains for the date, she defiantly wasn't pregnant as she and Ben hadn't slept together recently. Maybe it was a bug, when she suddenly felt the urge again to be sick and she quickly lifted the toilet seat up just as Ben opened the door, and he could see her and he held her hair back. Rubbing her back as he did so.

Before Sam was positive she was finished. 'You okay?' Ben asked. 'I'm not sure' Sam admitted. 'I think it's just a bug though' she added. 'Well it is that kind of year for the Norvirus' Ben points out.

'I think I'm just going to have a lay down. 'Sam says and Ben nods. He cant help but notice how pale she looks. 'I'll get you a glass of water, see if you're able to keep it down, if not then it could well be a bug' Ben says and Sam nods, before she heads back to the bedroom.

Was Ben having suspicions that she could be pregnant or was he just being caring?. Ben quickly returned with a glass of water and handed it to her. 'Take little sips' he said. Sam nodded.

Sam placed the glass down on the beside table, and snuggled her way back under the duvet, Ben following her, before she snuggled up next to him and he kissed her forehead.

It wasn't long before Sam was sound asleep when Ben heard a ringing coming from Sam's pocket, he carefully removed her phone without waking her, and he noticed it was Ellie flashing up on screen so Ben quickly answered it.

'Hey sis' Ben answered.

'Oh, hey Ben Is Sam around?' Ellie asked her brother.

'She's currently asleep. As she may have caught the Norovirus' Ben explains.

'Oh that's a shame, I wanted to speak to her about something, but I can guess it can wait until Sam's feeling better' Ellie told Ben.

'Shall I tell her, you called?' Ben asked.

'Please, if you wouldn't mind and would you tell her that it's urgent' Ellie told Ben.

'Okay I'll pass the message on' Ben says.

'Okay, see you soon' and with that Ellie hung up, leaving Ben not only confused, but his mind was racing.

Just what exactly was going on between his sister and his fiancée?


	20. Chapter 20

-The following morning-

Ben had left to run some errands for the gym also to see his client for that morning leaving a note by Sam's bed side to let her know where he had gone and that he would be home in a few hours, this gave Sam time on her own. She still felt pretty awful, perhaps Ben was right maybe it was a bug after all but not the less she pulled out a slim box and a slim stick. She locked the bathroom door as she did so taking the stick out of its box reading the instructions. Before she did the deed and now all she had to do was wait.

She tapped her fingers along the bathroom counter as she waited for the three minutes to be up, three minutes that could change her life completely, when they were up she took a deep breath in, before picking up the stick to see the result. Negative. She let out a huge sigh of a relief, they would have children, when the time was right and the time right now was defiantly.

It was then Sam noticed Ben's note on the bedroom table and she picked it up and began to read.

_Morning My Beautiful Fiancée :)) _

_If you awake when I've gone. I've nipped to the gym, got some clients to see and some errands to run, I do hope you're feeling better also Ellie rang while you were asleep, she said for you to ring her as soon as you felt better. As she said it was urgent. _

_See you later_

_B x_

Sam groaned slightly, she knew she couldn't put off ringing her, but really she didn't want to keep going behind Bens back, all this secrecy was starting to take its toll.

She didn't want Ben to be kept in the dark but that's what Ellie had wanted and there was nothing Sam could do to change her mind. Maybe she should just tell Ben but she knew that was a bad idea.

None the less Sam placed her phone to her ear and rang Ellies number after a few rings, it reached voicemail. Sam left a message after the tone.

'Its Sam, I got your message from Ben last night. I don't think we should keep doing this, keeping it away from him, he is your brother and he will want to support you in every way he can, it's not right keeping something like this away from your family. I know its hard. But you need they're support in this. Ether you tell him or I will.'

Sam then hung up. Maybe it was a stupid thing to leave a voice mail like that but she couldn't understand why Ellie would want to keep something like this from her family. She needed all the support she could get right now and she felt awful for keeping Ben in the dark.

Sam had meant what she had said in Ellie's voicemail. Ether she was going to tell Ben. Or she would.


	21. Chapter 21

Sam sat nursing a cup of tea when she heard the front door opening and Ben closing the door behind him, he headed Into the living room 'Hey your awake' he said, Sam nodded. 'Ben, sit down there's something I need to tell you' Sam began, How on earth was she going to play this? 'What's it about Sam' Ben asked

'it's about your sister please Ben I need to tell you something' Sam tells him, she looks at him. She can see the fear in his eyes.

'Sam what is it' Ben asks. 'Well if you sit down I can tell you' Sam tells him, 'now you've got me worried' Sam tells him. Ben nods and he sits down beside her.

'Ellie didn't want me telling you this. She didn't want you to know but I think you have a right to know as you are her brother and plus she needs all the family around her as she can get' Sam begins

'Sam, just spit it out will you' Ben says, 'okay well a couple of weeks ago I was working my shift and I was on my break when Fletch came to find me, saying someone had been asking for me and when I asked who it was, he said it was Ellie' Sam carried on.

'Right and what did my sister want' Ben asks, 'she asked if she could speak alone and I nodded asking Fletch to give us a second so he did and that's when she told me, she's having some tests done' Sam carries on.

'What sort of tests?' Ben asks. Panic is setting in now.

'She has been experiencing symptoms of..' Sam pauses.

'Of what?' Ben asks.

'A Brain Tumour' is Sam's reply.

'No, it can't be' he said

'Ben we don't know for sure but I do know that Ellie has an appointment with a neurosurgeon next week and depending on what they find it could well be a brain tumour' Sam explains.

'I don't know what to say..' Is all Ben can manage.

'I'm sorry for keeping it from you Ben' Sam tells him.

'Sam it's okay I'm just glad you told me' Ben tells her, and Sam nods.


	22. Chapter 22

'Okay Ellie after reviewing your last two scans, we do believe this mass you have forming on your brain is in fact a tumour, now as this is bad, we've managed to catch it early so it's more treatable, we think that if we operate we are positive we will be able to remove all of the tumour' the surgeon told Ellie.

Sam took her hand squeezing it reassuringly and smiled at her.

'Even know this is a lengthly operation the risk of complications is low and I have done this sort of operation many times you will be in the safest hands possible' the surgeon told Ellie.

'Can I think about it first' Elle asked, 'of course but we hope to book you in by the end of the month' the surgeon said, Ellie nodded and so did Sam as they left the room.

'Sam do you think I should have the operation?' Ellie asked

'Ellie I am in no place whatsoever to give you any advice but if it was me I would go ahead with it, they're happy the tumour hasn't progressed and there's a good chance you will beat it as it was caught early' Sam told her.

'Okay I will have it' Ellie said and Sam nodded 'you're doing the right thing' Sam said, 'as much as I wish I could stay with you I really need to get back to ED' Sam says 'you go and I'll fill you in later' Ellie said and Sam nods before Sam heads back down to the ED for the remainder of her shift.

'Hey doctor Nicholls, I believe you have a date with me tonight' Fletch said. 'Fletch as much as that offer is tempting I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass' Sam said

'Oh no you don't missy, you have bailed out on me twice already and you're not getting out of this one this time, Ben has said its alright with him as he's going out tonight too with some work colleague so what do you say' Fletch asked

'Ok you've twisted my arm. Only a few drinks though' Sam says and Fletch nods.

The rest of the shift went by quickly and Sam changed from her scrubs, taking her stethoscope from around r neck and placing it into her locker.

'Doctor Nicholls our evening awaits' Fletch said and Sam laughed they headed to a pub in town.

Meanwhile across town Ben was out in town with some colleagues when he was sat at a table alone when a young girl approached him.

'A handsome man like you sitting by yourself' the woman said.

'Actually I'm with some friends from work and it have a fiancé' Ben stated. 'Why isn't she here with you then' the girl asked

'Because she's out with a friend of hers too' Ben said 'sure she is' and before Ben knew it the girl pulled him into a snog,

Ben tried to fight off the girl. Little was Ben aware that Zoe and Linda had walked into the same bar and they could see everything...


	23. Chapter 23

'Isn't that Sam's fella' Linda said looking over she wasn't sure whether or not it was. Zoe followed in the direction Linda was looking in she wasn't wrong it was certainly Ben, with a girl all over him. Zoe got to her feet.

'Zoe what are you doing' Linda asked 'I'm going to have words with that arsehole I'm not going to have Sam messed around again' Zoe told her

'Zoe it may be a simple miss understanding' Linda said. 'Really? When she's all over him. He doesn't exactly look like he's fighting her off does it' Zoe said standing her ground.

'And do you really think Sam will appreciate you interfering with her relationship' Linda suggested.

'Linda, you didn't see the state Sam was in because of Tom, I will not see myself let her get hurt like that again she's my friend' Zoe said, it was then she noticed Ben getting up from the table and headed to the bar so she followed, and saw Ben at the bar.

'You know I really thought you were different than Tom, ' Zoe said looking at Ben. 'Zoe it wasn't what it looked like' Ben protested. 'Really? Tell me why I shouldn't ring Sam right now and tell her what me and Linda have just witnessed.' Zoe protested.

'She came onto me. I told her I had a fiancé and she wouldn't believe me' Ben protested. Zoe raised an eyebrow Ben could tell that she didn't believe him.

'Please Zoe I would never do that to Sam I would never hurt her like that I love her too much' Ben protested. Zoe thought about this for a few minutes.

'Okay Ben I believe you' Zoe told him. 'Thank you Zoe I promise you I'll never hurt Sam, can I buy you a drink' Ben asked.

'Sure,' Zoe nodded.

'A beer and whatever the ladies having' Ben told the bar tender.


	24. Chapter 24

'SHE DID WHAT!' Sam very much nearly screamed. 'I told her I had an fiancée and she didn't believe me instead she launched herself on to me. I tried fighting her off and then Zoe and Linda walked in..'

Ben said Sam tried to ignore the seething she felt at the woman who made a pass on her fiancé.

'Why did Zoe walk in' Sam asked ' I don't know but she was going to ring you and tell you what she'd seen when I explained that she had the wrong end of the stick that, I would never do that to you Sam you know I wouldn't I love you so much, you know I would never do what Tom did to you so I explained that to Zoe and I think she believed me' Ben explained

'Okay Ben I believe you thank you for telling me, if we go out together and you see the woman that came onto you, you may have to restrain me from knocking her out' Sam said in a serious tone.

'I do love it when you are mad' Ben said smirking

'Ben I'm serious' Sam said standing her ground,

'Yeah but that's not what matters now, what matters is us' and with that Ben placed a kiss to her lips, Sam forgot at once as she focused on the kiss.

Ben quickly deepened it as Sam ran her hand through his hair placing one hand on his neck, Ben wrapped his arms around her waist as the kisses became more heated.

It wasn't long before they stumbled they're way to the bedroom, Ben kicking the door shut with his foot, clothes scattered among the floor,

Sam held her breath as she felt Ben enter her and the rest is a untold story.

Twenty minutes later Ben exited Sam and held her close to him, he kissed her forehead, cheeks and lips, before he pulls away

'I love you Sam and only you' Ben told her.

'I love you too Ben' Sam told him as she snuggled down in his arms and he turned off the light, and they soon fell asleep together in each other's arms.


	25. Chapter 25

A really fluffy chapter! :)

The next morning Sam awoke and she found herself wrapped among Bens arms, as the events came back to her from the previous night. She couldn't help but smile, it couldn't have been any more special, she looked at her perfect fiancé as he slept beside her, she snuggled her way closer Into his arms, Ben kissed her forehead as she did so, pulling the duvet around them !before she fell back asleep in the warm of Bens arms.

A couple hours later Sam's hand ran along the sheets looking for Bens but when all she could feel were cold sheets, her eyes shot open. And she couldn't help but smile again as she noticed a glass of strawberry milkshake, a plate of food, along with the biggest bunch of flowers you could ever imagine, the door opened and it revealed Ben.

'Good morning beautiful' Ben says and Sam can't help but feel special, as he sat down beside her picking up the tray of food.

'We have strawberries with chocolate also later on today we are going for a picnic' Ben tells her

'Whats brought this on Ben' Sam asks. 'Well I want to show you how much I love you today is all about us and no need to worry about work I rang Zoe and asked her if you could have the day off so I could spoil you rotten and she said that's fine' Ben tells her, Sam's smiling again

'How did I get so lucky, ' Sam said looking at Ben.

'I think the question is how did I hey lucky I love you Sam' Ben told her. 'I love you too Ben' Sam told him.

Ben picks up his guitar to Sam's surprise, he begins strumming. She loves when he sings to her.

'This time, this place  
Misused, Mistakes,  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait,  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's one left  
Cause you know, you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't  
See you anymore'

Ben sung, he can see Sam smiling but he's positive that he wants to get through the whole song.

'On my knees I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance,  
Cause with you I'll withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
Cause you know, you know, you know,

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't  
See you anymore'

'I wanted  
I wanted for you to stay  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you,  
For being away for far to long  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go'

Ben finished and he could tell Sam was almost in tears.

'It wasn't supposed to make you cry' he said .

'I love you Ben' was all Sam could manage

'I love you too Sam' and she pulled him closer to her,


	26. Chapter 26

(The three hills comes from a park where I used to live near by to, so that's the inspiration for this chapter)

Later that day after getting dressed and wearing matching jackets Sam and Ben left the apartment heading for the picnic.

which Ben had set up in the park on top of one of the three hills that were in the park as they walked passed the skate park and began to walk around the lake hand In hand they climbed up the hill and half an hour later they reached the top.

Ben let go of Sam's hand as he headed to the basket and pulled out a blanket so they could both sit down meanwhile Sam was busy admiring the view from the hill you could see half of Holby from it even the ED.

When she looked and saw that Ben had not only laid the blanket out but he had also sorted out the food. And she placed herself down next to the basket. 'Would you like a strawberry my love?' Ben asked Sam shook her head as she titled her head back and so did Ben, they both lay there looking up at the sky without a care in the world, they're hands twirled with each other 'I didn't even know this park existed' Sam admitted. 'Not surprising when most of the time you're in the ED so you wouldn't know of this place but you do now, you know I used to come here and think' Ben told her 'I can understand why you would come here and think it's so calm and peaceful and quiet' Sam tells him.  
'Yeah also perfect enough for some perfect outside activity' Ben smirked seductively 'Ben you cheeky so and so' Sam grinned 'Would you?' He asked 'What if someone sees us?' Sam asked 'They won't I've walked past many coupes doing it before the park security never come up here' Ben said, and with that Sam gave in.

For once in her life, she had engaged in outdoors sexual activity and honestly she enjoyed every second.  
She soon picked up her clothes from the floor and as she did so Ben slapped her bum, she chased him before Ben tripped over and Sam slipped and landed on top of him and once again they found themselves given in to the pleasures of outside activity.

Soon after they ate they're way through the food from the picnic before heading home, setting down on the couch snuggled from they're fun.


	27. Chapter 27

Sam stirred slightly in her sleep when the alarm clock beside her bed awoke her. She groaned slightly as she woke up rubbing the remainder of sleep from her eyes as she stretched before heading into the bathroom for a shower and it was then she noticed the bruising on her cheek.

She stared at the bruising of her cheek, it was deep purple, she shuddered as the events of the night before came back to her.

She didn't think for one spilt second that actually Ben was capable of hitting her, he wasn't the sort that lost his temper and he certainly wasn't the type to have a temper but as the night before came back to her she shuddered again, she knew she had to cover up this bruising otherwise her colleagues or rather Fletch would start asking questions and she didn't want that, she could handle it herself

She felt a slight tear fall down her cheek as she remembered the night before, she thought Ben loved her, she thought he wouldn't do such a thing because he was always telling her that he loved her.

So why on earth did he hit her like he did? Maybe it was a one off maybe he hadn't done it intentionally but the bruising on her cheek told a very different story.

She remembered after Ben had hit her she had packed a bag and ran as fast as her legs would carry her out the door, she spent the night back at her flat. The flat she hadn't yet put up for sale and thank goodness she hadn't otherwise she would have had no where else to go,

The flat that she hadn't stayed I for months as she had moved in with Ben, as she turned on the shower she slipped out of her clothes and let the warm water ease her tensed muscles

As the water soothed her tense muscles her thoughts began to wonder, the events of the night before were still swirling around in her mind.

It wasn't like her and Ben to argue that was something extremely rare that happened in they're relationship. There was hardly any arguments and the very first one ended with him hiring her.

She thought she could trust Ben, she thought that he wouldn't hurt her, that they were good together but after the events of the night before she wasn't so sure,

After showering and getting changed for work, she placed some foundation on not a lot just enough to hide the bruising, she prayed to dear god that nobody would notice that she was wearing a bit more than usual before she left her flat and headed to work, trying to put the events of the night before behind her, bringing her problems into work wasn't going to do her any favours.


	28. Chapter 28

So sorry for not updating for a while! I've been so busy and I've been ill but I'm a lot better now, and I've had a bit of writers block but I'm back now.

Sam had finished her shift, she had just finished changing from her scrubs into her normal clothes and taking her stethoscope from around her neck when the door opened and it revealed Fletch 'Bens in reception, he's asking for you' Fletch said. 'I don't want to speak to him' Sam replied bluntly.

'Sam has something happened between you?' Fletch asks confused at how Sam reacted when he mentioned Ben in reparation.

'No, nothing's happened I just don't want to speak to him' Sam replied. 'Sam this is me your talking to what's happened?' Fletch asked

'We had an argument.' Sam explained 'that doesn't seem so bad' Fletch said confused.

'He hit me Fletch' Sam said making it more clear for him 'he what!' Fletch said angrily.

'Please Fletch let me sort it, please' Sam said pleading with him. 'Fine but if he-' Fletch said cleansing his fists.

'Just trust me and I suppose you better let him in so he can see me' Sam said and Fletch nodded before he returned with Ben

'Sam can we talk?' Ben asked Sam nodded. 'Fletch can you leave us alone for a minute' Sam asked. 'Okay but I will be outside if you need me Sam' Fletch said and exited the room

'You told him?' Ben said

'He got it out of me Ben.' Sam replied

'Look I don't know what came over me when I..' Ben paused

'When you hit me' Sam finished

'Yeahh.. I promise it was an accident' Ben protested. Sam laughed

'Thats exactly what Tom said the first time. wasn't accidents the time and time after that' she said.  
'I'm not Tom, I promise you it will never happen again,' Ben protested.

'I want to believe you Ben, I do, I just..' Sam said

'Just what?' Ben asked

'I don't feel safe around you anymore.' Sam said

'What are you saying Sam?' Ben asked

'Maybe we should call it a day' Sam admitted

'No, no I won't let you do this, I won't let you walk away, this was a hiccup, why walk away from what we have. We can get through this' Ben said.

'What we did have' Sam corrected 'your just giving up on us like that?' Ben asked

And with that Sam left with Fletch beside her. Ben wasn't going to let Sam walk away just like that he wanted to show her they could move past this.


	29. Chapter 29

'This is Benjamin Price, involved in a RTA with wall at speed, qwery fractured left tib and fib, suspected broken right hip, SATs are normal and BP eighty over a hundred' Dixie wheeled Ben in, 'okay guys on my count. 1, 2.3' Dixie said and they quickly moved Ben over.

'Hello Ben, I'm doctor Ashford here at holby city ED. We're going to take good care of you alright' he said. 'Can you get Sam for me?' Ben asked. 'We can see what we can do' Ash told Ben. 'Thank you' Ben replied.

Meanwhile Sam was just finishing discharging her patient when Robyn came over to her. 'Sam a patient in resus is asking for you' she said. 'Whats they're name?' Sam asked 'Benjamin I think, he's been involved in a RTA' Robyn told Sam.

'Oh god is he okay?' Sam asked, despite splitting up from him nearly three weeks ago, Sam still cared about Ben.

'I think he's got a suspected broken hip and ankle' Robyn said. 'Can you finish off here?' Sam asked and Robyn nodded. and Sam headed off in the direction of resus and she could see Ben on the bed. He still had a neck brace on as his neck hadn't been cleared yet.

'Ben what the hell happened?' Sam asks looking at his chart. 'Oh so now you want to know?' He snapped. 'If your going to take that tone with me I can easily leave' Sam replied.

'I'm sorry Sam, it's just you've been ignoring my calls, I want you back, what do I need to do to show you what happened won't happen again?' He asked.

'Ben we've gone over this' Sam replied. 'No because I know you, you don't want us to end, you know I love you Sam' he said looking at her almost pleading with her.

'I suppose if you have broken your hip your going to need someone to take care of you' Sam said and Ben nodded. Before Big Mac appeared to take Ben for his CT.

'You coming as well doc?' He asked and Sam nodded. And with that Ben reached for her hand and Sam slipped her own into his as she kissed his forehead. and they headed to CT.

Twenty minutes later Ben was back from CT. 'Well you will be pleased to know your CT came back clear so you can now lose this' Ash said as he removed the neck place.

'Your x ray shows a fracture to the tib and fib which will require surgery, we will get the orthopaedic surgeons to come down to have a chat with you apart from that everything is okay, as for your hip it's most likely to be bruising' Ash explained.

'Thanks doc' Ben said. And ash left Sam and Ben alone. Sam took Bens hand and squeezed it. 'Well at least we know your injuries are nothing serious' she said and Ben nodded.

'If I known crashing my car would have got you back I would have done it sooner' Ben said and Sam chuckled,

'one step at a time eh Ben' she said and Ben smiled before he leant in and kissed her softly, Sam kissed him back it was soft and sweet.

'now you get some rest and I'll be back to see you later' Sam said and Ben nodded Sam gave his hand one last squeeze before she got back to work,

'So you and Ben back together?' Fletch asks 'you don't miss anything do you nurse fletcher?' Sam asks and Fletch shook his head.

'Im happy for you Sam I am but if he you know again I will not held responsible for my actions' fletch says 'I don't think it will happen again I have faith' Sam said and fletch nodded before she got back to work.


End file.
